The Aftermath
by BelleBailey
Summary: I need you to be strong for me. Lindsay, I need you.” Takes place after the three seasons finale. DL. Please read and review it will help me get better at writing. 4got to add in story. I don't own this. Never did, never will.


The after math

Lindsay was sitting on her bed thinking back to the events of the day before. Danny and her had shared something special that almost got him killed. He had told her over and over again that it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't believe him. Right now Danny was still at the hospital. Lindsay promised she would visit him everyday. She was getting ready for bed. Since she was off tomorrow, she was going to spend most of the day with Danny. Lindsay tried to get some sleep that night, but was having nightmares about Danny and the drug dealers. She woke up in a pool of sweat. She cried and wished Danny was there. Lindsay walked into her bathroom and rinsed her face. Then she called Stella.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stel."

Stella sat upright and turned on her bed side lamp.

"Lindsay, what's wrong? It's 3 in the morning."

"I'm sorry, but I needed a friend to talk to."

"That's alright, what did you need to talk about?"

"Danny. I'm worried. I had a nightmare about it what happened. He dead. I can't live without him. I can't think it's anything buy my fault. Whatever anyone says, it should have been me there, not Danny."

"Lindsay, there's nothing you can do to change that. What's done is done. But what don't you talk to Danny about this."

"He keeps telling me that it's not my fault, but……"

"Why don't you listen to him?"

"Because I can't help but think it's my fault. It's was my shift he took."

"Yeah, but it was his choice to take your shift, right?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Get some rest, kid."

"Thanks, Stel."

"You're welcome."

Lindsay hung up with Stella and tried to get some more sleep. She didn't have any more nightmares, but she didn't have a pleasant night's sleep. Lindsay slept in 'til ten in the morning. She quickly got up and made breakfast. She told Danny she would try and be at the hospital at 10-10:30. After breakfast, she tried to grab a cab. It took her five minutes to finally get one and by the time she got to the hospital it was 12. She told the nurse she was there to see Danny and headed straight for Danny's room. She knocked twice and heard Danny's voice.

"Come in."

Lindsay slowly walked into the room. She shut the door and looked at Danny, he wasn't facing her.

"Hiya, Montana."

"Sorry I'm late, Danny."

"That's alright. I just woke up."

Lindsay sat in the chair next to him and he finally started to turn around and face her. There was an awkward silence. Lindsay finally broke it.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"Alright."

"You're lying, Lindsay."

"How can you tell?"

"I know you. What's wrong?"

"I still feel guilty."

Danny took Lindsay's hands into his. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and a loving smile. Lindsay tried to pull her hand away from him, but his grip was too strong. Even after what happened. Danny sat upright, which Lindsay was about to discourage, and stared into her eyes.

"Lindsay, listen to me. I chose to take your shift, I didn't even wake you up for you to tell me not too. You did nothing to me. It's not your fault. And if I hadn't taken your place, you would be like this or worse and I would be feeling the same way you do, but after I got it thought my head and pass my guilt, I would realize that I needed to be strong for you, and I need you to be strong for me. Lindsay, I need you."

Lindsay wiped way her tears and smiled at Danny. He finally got it through her thick head. He was right, if she was in his place, she would need him to be strong for her, because she would need him, and right now he needed her.

"I'll be here for you Danny, like you were always there for me."

"And I will always be there for you," Danny said with his thick New York accent.

Lindsay leaned closer and gave Danny a peck on his nose. Danny was about to further the kiss when Stella, Mac, Hawkes, and Flack walked in. Lindsay blushed furiously, and Danny made a low growl. Lindsay gave a small giggle when she heard Danny. Flack winked at Danny and was giving another growl in return.

"How are you, Danny," Stella asked.

"I'm doing fine," he said sounding bitter. 'Better before you guys came. Leave soon'

Even though they didn't leave for another two hours. By then Danny was told he could leave but he needed to stay with someone. Flack and Hawkes offered, but Danny told them he already that someone to stay with. After a couple of minutes Flack, Hawkes, Mac, and Stella left. On her way out, Stella winked at Lindsay. Lindsay blushed.

"So Danny who are you staying with?"

"I was hoping I could stay with you. Montana."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

With that said, Lindsay helped Danny pack up and took him to her apartment, but first they stopped off at Danny's house to pick up a few things he would need in a weeks time. Everything in the apartment was left the same way before Lindsay left. Within fifteen minutes Danny met Lindsay outside.

"Ready, Cowboy?"

"Ready, Montana."

Lindsay helped Danny into the cab and when he sat down she heard him quickly suck in air and then release. Lindsay didn't ask him what was wrong because she knew he would just deny it, but she was worried. She shut the door and walked over to the over side. After she got in, she nodded to the cabbie.

"Are you alright, Danny?"

"It just hurts a little bit, but the doctors told me it would. I'm fine."

"Okay."

So they left it at that, then they finally arrived at Lindsay's apartment. The doctors told Danny he could be back to work in two days or when he left up to it, but just in case they told him to stay with someone for at least a week, and since Lindsay's apartment was close, he wanted to stay with her. That night Danny was insisting to sleep on the couch, but Lindsay said she wouldn't mind.

"Danny, lets stop fighting. Why don't you sleep with me?"

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not."

Danny followed Lindsay. As he got into bed, Lindsay put her arm around him, protectively.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you, too, Montana."

She watched him fall asleep and continued to watch him for another hour. The same thought kept going through her mind: What would she have done without him? She was glad that she wasn't going to be finding out any time soon.

The end

Please read and review. I need the feedback. **PLEASE**


End file.
